


Ice on your lips

by HotNeons



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream Dates, Kisses, Light Headcanons, M/M, Post-Canon, Some spiciness at the end, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: The day Galo heard Lio has never had ice cream was one of the most shocking moments in his life, so he wanted to fix that.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 86





	Ice on your lips

It happened one day when, in between all the paperwork they had, mingled with what it felt a never ending wave of heat consuming the city, Galo asked:

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"I've never had ice cream."

And so, at that moment, everything in Galo paused, shocked expression painted all over his face looking straight at Lio who wasn't paying attention to him, occupied dealing with a tower of documents in front. He didn't expect to hear that answer, at all, but in reality it made sense. Fire can't touch ice without destroying it and Lio used to be fire all the time, the obvious consequence is that eating ice cream was probably a luxury he hadn't had the chance to enjoy properly.

Baffled but with a new resolution in mind, went to grab his bike keys and some cash from his locker, using his map app on his phone searching for the closest ice cream shop that was still running. He did, but it took him almost half an hour to actually get to it since it was quite far from the Burning Rescue quarters, past the destruction left by the gigantic crazy spaceship. After that, another 20 minutes to return.

Halfway way back he considered if it would've been a better idea to bring Lio along considering that the sun was having no mercy and the possibility of coming back with a bag full of liquid instead of ice was most likely to happen. Galo practically sprinted inside the building and towards the communal kitchenette stomping loudly while screaming at Lio, very excited to "Come over I have something for you. Quick!!"

Lio _still_ wasn't looking, he wasn't ignoring him, not on purpose, he's been working all morning and now was past noon and the pile of documents didn't seem to progress as fast as he would like to. He might as well use whatever Galo was doing as an excuse for a short break before said man forces him to take one.

"It isn't another weird, potentially poisonous bug, is it?" He yelled from his seat resting his body back on the couch momentarily. Lio has an incredible distaste for those things considering how many he encountered while escaping and hiding into questionable looking places full of them. 

"I said I was sorry for that one time, I also promised you I'd never show you more ugly bugs, and this is a completely different thing, nothing to do with them, don't worry." Galo responded back, with a little desperation in his tone.

Lio took a deep breath, got up from the couch and stretched his body before walking towards his firefighter friend, not missing that the closer he was the bigger Galo's smile grew but decided that ignoring it was best. He rested his arms on the counter waiting for the other to show him whatever he was so thrilled for.

"Ok so," Galo started, clapping and rubbing his hands together with anticipation, "you said you haven't had ice cream before, I assume it was because of the promare but since you are now able to touch ice without melting it right away I brought youuuuu..." 

He trailed off his words momentarily to open the freezer of the fridge then taking out two red popsicles he handled one to Lio. "A cherry popsicle!" He exclaimed cheerfully, already ripping off the plastic envelope of his popsicle with his teeth.

Lio reached for it, surprised and a little hesitant. He was too used to these things melting by just being near them, the only ice that could stand to his flames being from the bullets from the Freeze Force to which, obviously, he wasn't very fond of. Unlike fire, ice was for Lio either something easy to destroy or something capable to cause him extreme pain.

"Come on, try it. You don't have your pyro-powers anymore so it's fine. There's other flavors if you don't like this one." Galo took a tiny bite off his popsicle, munching it inside his mouth.

Lio watched him do it and wondered how he could do that and not shiver, he was sure he couldn't do the same. Taking the frozen treat and removing the envelope, he took a moment to study at it closely, marveled that it in fact stayed frozen and not already dripping down instantly. He began licking it, too cautiously, still on edge that it would disappear at any moment, not used yet at the concept of ice as a form of food, much less to enjoy it as such.

Galo kept with small bites while watching him, waiting for any sign of approval or disapproval. Lio slowly began to show more interest once he passed the first unpleasant impression from the coldness, now taking his time savoring the mix of artificial cherry flavor and sugar.

"It's not bad I guess. Does cherry flavor always taste like this though? I imagined it a bit different, it kinda reminds me more of kid's medicine." Lio spoke after some thought, despite the commentary he kept the popsicle in his mouth.

"Depends. Telling you the truth, cherry is not my number one flavor for popsicles either if but I figured you should try anyway." Galo was almost done with his own and he could go for a second round already. Lio sometimes joked about it, that he must have a black hole for a stomach. Opening the freezer door he rummaged inside for another frozen treat. 

"The ice shop I found was a bit short on supplies but I managed to bring different stuff. There's more popsicles like orange, strawberry, lemon, mango, grape, I also bought ice cream sandwiches, the classic flavors nothing too fancy here, and some ice cream cones too, the one that had the tip of the cookie filled with chocolate, those are great and-"

"Woah, woah! Just how much did you actually buy? And why?" Lio interrupted him, concerned at the amount of flavored ice being listed. Surely Galo wasn't expecting him to eat that many in one day, right?

"Hey, I just couldn't believe you never got to eat any of these not even as a kid and personally they are one of my favorites desserts, I wanted to show you how good they are." Galo grabbed one of the ice cream sandwiches and digged his teeth into it with eager.

"Oh ho-ho, check! The cookie of these are soft. Bite." Galo suggested and Lio stared at the food being offered at him, unsure still if he could actually bite it just like Galo did so effortlessly but he leaned in anyway and tried. Just exactly as Galo said, the cookies containing the ice cream were very soft, they were almost melting in his mouth instead of the ice itself. It was chocolate, both the cookie and the stuffing were chocolate flavored, rich and sweet. He licked his upper lip for any remains.

"Mmm, I think I like that on better, chocolate is usually a better flavor in general." He reported to Galo after a moment who nodded happily in return.

"I know right! Chocolate is amazing. Remi asked me once why I usually only pick that over any other flavor but he just have bad taste or something I guess." The ice cream sandwich made its way back into Galo's mouth.

"He's missing out, this one is really good." Lio took again the popsicle in his hand to finish it before it melted due to the hot weather surrounding them.

"You can take the other one later, I got two of everything I bought." 

Lio almost choked. How much money does he owe to this idiot, kind-hearted, man that was spoiling him rotten. Galo didn't need to go this far just for some ice cream but then again, it was Galo, it's all or nothing with him.

"I don't think I can't eat this much ice cream in one sitting." Lio admitted.

"Huh, why not? Would you prefer to eat them during the week?" Galo looked just a little bit disappointed making Lio to almost, almost take his statement back.

"It's better that way, plus, I think my tongue will get too numbed at one point and I won't be able to differentiate one flavor from another, that or you'll get me a bad stomach ache." Lio wasn't even done yet with his first popsicle no way he could eat at Galo's rhythm.

"Fair, fair, guess you're right. But if we're not gonna eat these right now better put our names on the bag so they won't 'magically' disappear. Not that I don't mind sharing with them but these are for you only." A new smile crossed the firefighter's face, genuine and honest.

Lio, again, felt like choking. Galo can easily say things like that and he doesn't realize how they are aiming straight at his heart. The intensity of Galo's actions and words overwhelming him.

"Let's eat one or two each day until we finish them." The ex-burnish proposed, avoiding looking at the firefighter's face directly. 

"Alright, sounds good! Can't wait for you tried the cones." Galo finished eating the last piece of his ice cream sandwich and licked the tip of his fingers covered in a thin layer of the soft chocolate cookie.

"You got me interested." Lio finished with a smirk.

Because Galo really overreacted with the ice cream, it took them two weeks to finish them all. 

That day they barely made it back right before the sun has completely vanished in the horizon. Mostly everyone went to get some rest, Lio was on his way to do the same until Galo dragged him by the hand to get actual food. 

Lio sometimes skips meals, an old bad habit rather than a chosen action. Galo noticed it and constantly forced him to get his 3 daily meals, exactly like his two friends used to do, reminding him that he too was human and needed nutrients, whatever he could take with the little food rations they had. He was grateful for these people in his life and Lio made a quick mental note to message them later to get some lunch together.

Galo cooked for both of them something quick at the station, he enjoys keeping Lio company, and to be sure he finishes his meals. While they were eating, Galo remembered the last two frozen treats and took them out since they were almost done with their dinner.

"You know, I'm actually very surprised these all survived, I mean I was expecting some to disappear because of the weather we have or at least to ask if they could take one." Galo admitted while placing their empty plates in the sink.

"Well, you put our names there in the bag, with a big black marker, why would they take them without asking first?"

One of the last cones picked his attention, a flavor he hasn't tried before but had already Galo eating it a couple of days ago, the bright light turquoise color with bits of dark brown was not how food should look, he thinks, but he likes the look of it nevertheless. The idea of mixing chocolate and mint didn't sound very appealing or that it could work.

Galo again directed all his attention on Lio, ignoring his previous inquire about his team behavior, expectant for what his reaction would be.

Lio took a mouthful of the minty cream, no longer timid beaming with delight when the hard bites of dark chocolate crunched and mixed with the soft ice. 

"Ok, this is much better than I was expecting." Lio seemed pleased and Galo smiled big. Lio hasn't complain much about the flavors but has already picked favorites. In general he preferred the creamy and combined flavors but ironically doesn't like toppings since they add too much distraction, the exception only with chocolate coberture.

"Well, I'm glad, and we officially have finished with all of them. There's a lot of other flavors I couldn't bring so we should go to the shop one of these days." Galo patted the other's shoulder sealing his invitation.

Lio couldn't help but feel a little sad, for the time the bag of ice cream lasted he had always been looking for that shared time with Galo, just another thing that it only belonged to the two of them.

Usually for the most part of the day, every day since they became the _'Gallant Heroes that saved the World_ ' they've been needed everywhere and were questioned about everything. Lio was still functioning as the leader and advocate of the (ex)burnish community, listening to their needs and having meetings with -annoying- politicians to keep them safe; reporters taking Galo away for interviews about Kray that clearly he didn't want to respond and they were placing higher expectations on him due to how close to that bastard he used to be in the past, he was the one obligated to repay for that broken trust as if it has his fault too.

Lio really liked these privates times he gets to share with only Galo, none of them demanding anything else but their mutual company. While going to the ice cream shop wasn't a bad idea, Lio would rather keep it as it was, a private shared moment for both of them.

"One day maybe, when we aren't too busy." Lio shrugged after all that thinking.

"We'll find the time, don't worry about it. But I'm glad you finally had the chance to try this and enjoy it, I've seeing you smile whenever we are sharing ice cream." Galo was right, but he seemed to be oblivious that the reason wasn't the food itself.

For a moment Lio wondered if the firefighter felt similar about him. He's been aware for quite awhile about his feelings for the man in front of him, there was a period of denial but the most time he spend with him the hardest it is to ignore it, he's been pretty happy with their current friendship but he wanted more...

Forcing himself out of his fantasy cage he asked. "So Galo, do you like this mint chocolate one too?" 

"I do but if it's about chocolate I just prefer it simple, just chocolate." He said, however, Lio has noticed that Galo do like sometimes adding syrup or sprinkles on top of his ice cream.

"To be honest I was lowkey hoping mint with chocolate would taste awful but it didn't, and the color is very nice too, I think so far this would be on my top favorites." Was Lio's admission.

If Galo wanted to point out if the reason was because it remained him of his fire that shined in neon he didn't say anything. Instead he focused on the other part of the sentence. "Talking about that, I wanna hear your opinion on which you consider are the best."

Lio rubbed his chin, slightly exaggerating the gesture for fun and hummed loudly.

"As I said, definitely this minty one is of my top favorites, mmh, strawberry too but only if it the cream version. Vanilla is kinda boring alone, everyone uses vanilla, RIP to Remi but I'm different."

Galo couldn't help but snort loudly just for that last comment. He appreciates Remi, truly does, but his coworker is often the perfect target for these jokes. 

"Frozen yogurt is great too, it's what you're having right?" The blond man pointed at his companion's hand.

"I see, I see," Galo nodded holding his face lightly between his open thumb and index finger, mimicking the exaggerated expression Lio did before. 

"Well since this is the last frozen yogurt one I'll let you take a bite from it before I devour it." He offered.

"Of course you would! I've seen how crazy you go with the pizza."

"It's good pizza and you know it!" Galo exclaimed. "By the way, do you think there's a pizza flavored ice cream somewh-"

Lio leaned closer and in a blink took a big bite of Galo's frozen yogurt, licking his lips when he retreated back to his seat.

"Oi, oi, I said a bite not guzzle half of it dude!" The firefighter protested incredulous that he just did that.

The shorter man only responded to his complaint with a teasingly smile, pretty content with his mischief.

"Now you have to repay me for it, give me yours!" Galo moved his arm to try and grab the mint chocolate cone that Lio was holding but he turned his body in the opposite direction that he was coming stretching his arm far as far away as he could to create more distance.

"Nuh-uh, I didn't offer you any of mine." Lio tone was mocking, but Galo wasn't the one to retrieve, he was going to fight for what little left was of the turquoise dessert. He was pushing himself on the counter, Lio trying to keep distance but one of his foot already touching the floor ready to escape if necessary, was he did instead was quickly craned his head back and finish the ice cream in one gulp.

When he was done he looked at Galo who has his mouth full open in astonishment, Lio poked out his tongue then licked his lips, something like pride blooming inside of him, content that he did not let Galo win this fight.

Galo then frowned, not ready yet to quit. He grabbed the back of Lio's head and pushed him against his own lips. None of them closed his eyes, Lio was shocked by the action, he never saw it coming. Galo had an almost furious look in his eyes but wasn't looking directly at his face but at the cookie Lio was still holding. Galo broke the kiss and grabbed said cookie while Lio was still absentminded. 

Lio didn't react when he saw the man eating his chocolate filled cookie with extreme satisfaction, didn't quite notice the challenging look he was giving him as if returning his mocking expression from before. 

_You kissed me again…_

The blue-haired man had a satisfactory grind painted all over his face until he felt a cold trail of liquid run on his hand.

"Oh shit, it's melting, fuck!" Galo quickly moved to catch what he could with his tongue before it made a mess.

Lio finally came back from cloud nine right on time to appreciate the mini spectacle Galo was doing in front of him, again he felt something blooming inside but it definitely wasn't pride. He reached for Galo's thin black shirt and dragged him towards him to clash their lips again, escaping the thoughts that could tell him to run and pretend it didn't happen. Lio wanted to happen. Cold then warm, sweet, Galo didn't react for a second but when he did Lio felt like burning again, a storm of fire consuming him all over again. 

"I kissed you." Lio whispered, still brushing his mouth with Galo's, but so low it was most an statement for himself than for the other. 

"No shit you did." He smiled in response but it was a different smile. "WAIT, HOLD ON A SECOND, " Galo again spoke breaking the spell that has formed between them in the moment, "what does _this_ mean?!" 

"Oh my God, stop talking." Lio was absolutely NOT taking any this after he gathered all of his courage to finally kiss him, he knew Galo could be a little dense sometimes but, come on, how many kisses does the guy need to make it clear. Many, it seems. Lio grabbed Galo's face with both hand and pushed himself forward to join their lips once again, this time they both closed their eyes, allowing themselves to bathe in the feeling of the moment. He felt Galo's breathing stop causing Lio to giggle. When it became necessary to broke the kiss they didn't separate, not wanting to stay away from each other. Galo tried to continue but was stopped by a pair of thumbs resting on his lips.

"You know, I don't think chocolate mint is actually the best flavor. " The blond spoke.

"Mmh?" Galo murmured, his brain clearly wasn't functioning properly yet, pretty much hypnotized by the sight of the others lips than he wanted to take again.

Lio let out a soft laugh making it more difficult for Galo to focus. "I like any flavor if it's from your lips, _Ga-lo~_ " 

And the way he said his name, it definitely should be illegal to say it like that, it was… dangerous, threatening to destroy whatever self control he still had, to stop thinking altogether and start acting on mere instinct. Time freezes and Galo wouldn't fight if Lio decides to take him right there and then. 

The kiss he was expecting never arrived, instead Lio took advantage of his short-circuited brain and grabbed the hand that was still holding the long forgotten frozen yogurt treat, more melted ice had made its way down by now and started licking.

DANGEROUS. Galo's felt something tensing inside his belly, everything felt extremely hot but could only grunt and hold his breath. Lio teased him again with a smile but then stood up taking whatever was left of Galo's dessert, gave it a few licks right in front of him locking eyes with him, then turned on his heels and started walking leaving Galo all by himself, hot and bothered.

"Holy shit Lio, you…" his voice sounded raspy as his lungs were filled with air after what felt like ages and he felt heavy, as if descended back to earth from the piece of heaven in he has been floating on.

Lio didn't respond, just kept walking and eating in direction to one of the rooms he was offered by Galo's boss to stay, considering his lack of other options.

Just when he was reaching for the doorknob he heard heavy footsteps coming his way. He smiled still not looking and opened the door just a bit. When he finally felt Galo presence on his back he turned to face him but with a very innocent expression, nothing to do with they had done. 

He could see Galo was panting as if he had actually had ran a marathon instead of the short distance up until to his provisional room. 

Before he could say anything Galo took back what once was his and shoved inside his mouth quickly, followed by an attack to Lio's fine soft lips with his. Lio left out a sigh of pleasure and put his arms around his neck so they could deepen the kiss. Lio felt like ice melting by Galo's warm touch and _wow_ , thats was a whole new experience, if he were to die like this he wouldn't mind, but Galo won't allow it.

When they separate Lio was too high on adrenaline and excitement and a bit on sugar he didn't stop to think too much about what would happen if he guided Galo inside the dorm, closed the door and maybe, if his mind was still a little foggy, push him down against his bed with him on top.

Surprisingly -or not- Galo didn't stop him nor protested and followed him inside. Galo never imagined there would be a day in which he would be jealous of a fucking ice cream but he had been and now he was more than ready to let Lio play, grab and lick whatever he wanted from him, wishing he could be as good enough to satiate his cravings.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just wondering one day if Lio has ever had the chance to eat ice cream bc burnish powers and this mess happened. No beta so apologies for mistakes even though I reread this a lot.


End file.
